Miroku's Many Jobs
by AnimesFireBaby
Summary: We all know Miroku, right? So, all of you know he's perverted. Well, now Miroku's trying to get a job and well... R&R MS, IK, RS, NK


Miroku's Many Jobs  
  
Sessy's Girl: Hey! New fic! I hope u enjoy-  
  
Inu: Why r u called Sessy's Girl? Who is Sessy?  
  
SG: Number 1 because I am Rin, number 2 Sessy is short for Sesshomaru  
  
Inu: What! U actually like him?! EEEEWWW GROSS!!  
  
SG: Yes. R u kidding me he is hot, I mean u should see his six pack abs-  
  
Inu: I have no desire to see thank-u very much! I am not gay!  
  
Kag: U knows who I think is hot and has six pack abs?  
  
Inu: Not u to! U like Sesshomaru too!  
  
Kag: No, I meant u!  
  
Inu: What! U did! (Says Inu blushing)(And kisses Kag)  
  
SG: Duh! Even I knew that u bonehead! Of coarse she didn't mean Sessy! I would break her windpipe if she did! U should know that! They don't call me Sessy's Girl for nothing!  
  
Sessy: Hello, SG!  
  
SG: Oh, Sesshomaru! (Kisses him on the lips)  
  
Sessy: What have u done to my Girlfriend!  
  
Inu&Kag: 'Nuttin, we promise  
  
Sessy: good because then I would have to kill u!  
  
SG: Do they ever listen (glances over at Inu and Kag making out!)  
  
Sessy: I guess not! ( looks at SG hopefully)  
  
SG: Oh, alright! Byz! Oh ,Uh Sessy not yet! Byz! (On the couch with Sessy making out!) Read! Don't mind us!  
  
"Hi my name is Miroku, and I'll be your server tonight, how may I help you?" asked Miroku  
  
"Are you new?" asked the mother of the family. "We've been here a lot, and I've never seen you!"  
  
"oh...yes." He replied snapping out of his daydream  
  
"Mister are you drooling?" the mother asked. "Are y" she was cut off by Miroku saying "Did you know you have the most big and beautiful breasts?"  
  
"What!!!" she shrieked grabbing her chest.  
  
"Did I just say that!?" he said whipping the drool away, as he knocked his head, and mumbled "can't I just think not say it!"  
  
Miroku: POV  
  
Juts that instant her husband walked out of the bathroom. He was a tall man of strong build, and a very hard face.  
  
"Are we ready to order?" he asked in a soft tone. Well, for his stature anyway.  
  
"No. This server, Miroku, is the biggest pervert I have ever met. We're leaving!" she exclaimed running shivers down my spine. The man looked at me sternly. And asked, his tone changing dramatically from soft to ice as hard as stone. "What did you do to my wife?!" and there it was as if I had just tried to take a bite of the ol' ice rock. I felt like I had just broke my teeth, when he asked again, his tone not changing "What did you do to my wife, man?!"  
  
I stood there not moving, not talking. I wasn't sure what to say or answer.  
  
"He won't tell you! That pervert's a coward! He just sexually harassed me, that's all!"  
  
"I... I ... am...am...so...so... sorry!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes waiting for the hit... any second now...1-2-3... but it never came. I opened my eyes to find my boss looking red, straight into my eyes.  
  
"Oh... Oh... Mr. Numbnuts!" I said nervously. ( Shoutout! Mr. Numbnuts came from a story called Flipped and Spun, by rainwater, so thanks!")  
  
"No. That's not all!" I could hear the man telling his wife from behind Mr. Numbnuts.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Mr. Numbnuts.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I swear!" I said waving my hands in front of my face, defending myself. I put on my innocent smile, and that only made it worse.  
  
"Don't you give me that smile, mister!" shouted Mr. Numbnuts, making my whole body shake. I was in for it! He was going to give me the shortest lecture of my life.  
  
"You are out!" He yelled "And I knew, what was coming, one word, and there it was, "Fired!" I put my stuff on the table and collected my pay. And left with a sigh.  
  
SG: Ok(pant) so(pant) that was (pant) it!(pant)  
  
Sessy: yea, I wish it could last forever though! (pant, pant)  
  
Inu & Kag: yea(panting)  
  
SG: cheer up, u know we have all night on this couch Sesshomaru! (Said well planting kisses on his face)  
  
Kag: yea (well doing the same)  
  
San& Mir: well they are having a good time  
  
Mir: Do you want to...  
  
San: sure why not  
  
(Sango and Miroku making out on the couch)  
  
SG: Byz! 


End file.
